Lucy's Guide to Writing a Decent FT Fanfiction
by 1000 Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I've decided to write this guide in order to help people improve their skills in writing fanfiction. Believe me when I say this; Natsu and the others won't be happy if they found out about this! I hope this guide becomes useful to you!


**So, most of the contents in this guide was actually taken from an awesome author who goes by the username of Tsuki no Kimi. I've taken permission from her to use the contents of her guide about Shugo Chara! fanfiction writing. Of course, this one will be different since this is about the FT fanfiction because honestly, this fandom is in a SERIOUS need of one.**

* * *

Having a day off from jobs, Lucy decided to chill out at the guild while drinking her favorite drink, strawberry smoothie… maybe. So anyway, to try and make the time go by, she decided to stumble on a site where authors write fan fiction: Mage Fanfiction. It's a new site that lets fans of Mages of Fiore write fictional stories about them, so Lucy decided to give it a try. However, as she continued to read the stories, her frown grew bigger.

Levy, who was also enjoying a drink made by Mira, noticed the frown on her friend's face. She approached her blond friend. "What's the matter, Lu-chan?"

"Huh?" The Celestial Spirit Mage moved her attention from the screen of her laptop and turned to her blue-haired friend. "Nothing. Just reading fan fiction on this site and drinking my strawberry smoothie."

The shorter bookworm looked at the cover of the magazine. "Mage Fanfiction, huh? I've heard about it. So, what's it about?"

"It's about fans writing fictional stories about their favorite Mages from Fiore," The blond replied. "Apparently, I am the most famous Mage as I appear as the main character in most of these stories."

"That's great, Lu-chan!" The blue-haired Mage stated with a smile.

"No. That's not great." The blond stated with a frown.

"Huh?" Levy blinked.

"Take a look."

Levy put on her Gale-Force Glasses and read all of the stories in the first page in no time. After she finished, she turned to her blond friend with a frown. "I understand now why you were upset," She stated. "But, what are you gonna do now?"

Lucy smirked evilly. "I'm gonna make my own account," She replied. "And then publish my first fan fiction on it: Lucy's Guide to Writing a Decent FT FanFiction."

* * *

**Fanfiction Dictionary**

Hello! My name's Lucy Heartfilia and I'm going to write a guide that will help you in writing your fanfiction. Is that okay? Yeah, I thought as much.

As many of you know, the world of fanfiction has various terms that many of you probably have no idea what do they mean and may have never heard of them before. So, how about I give you their definitions?

**AU: **Short for 'Alternate Universe'. This means the story's setting is in another reality. Example: Lucy was childhood friends with Natsu, Erza and Gray. There are more drastic ones, however. Example: The characters live in the real world and are students in high school; they can't use magic.

**A/N: **Stands for 'Author's Note'. Can be usually found before the beginning of the chapter or after it ended, but rarely in the middle. Sometimes, they have a significant role in the story, but in other times, they may not have anything to do with the story. You should read it for a laugh either way.

**Bashing:** Making fun of a character or portraying them as stupid or evil. Prime example of a character that gets bashed constantly: Lisanna Strauss.

**Beta:** A Beta Reader, often shortened to only Beta, is an editor for fanfiction. They are familiar with the canon of the actual story, and are usually very good in grammar, spelling, punctuation and story outlining and plot. Very much recommended for writers whose English isn't their mother language, OR younger writers who are still learning the basics of English.

**Canon:** In terms of a fictional universe, is a material that can be directly referenced as something made by the original author of a series.

**Challenge:** Similar to a writing prompt or plot bunny. A challenge, though, sets specific guidelines/rules for the writer, or outlines objects or events the fic has to include. Can be any genre, or multiple genres.

**Constructive Criticism:** An advice from reviewers that help other authors in improving their own stories. They are the opposite of flames.

**Crackfic:** Fanfiction that usually depict the characters in an OOC manner, and have loads of random moments in them. They are usually very hilarious and stupid. Placed under the genre Humor, but can also be Parody.

**Crossover:** A fic which combines two or more fandoms, connecting canon events or creating situations where characters from different fandoms meet.

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own Fairy Tail."

**Drabble:** A very short piece of writing meant to convey or portray a specific emotion, point, or instance. 100 words only in its most strict form, not including author's notes.

**Fandom:** A term for the show, movie, book, or cartoon which a fan supports, enjoys, or is writing fan fiction for.

**Fanon:** The fan version of canon. The story might not have been written that way, but there are certain events, story lines, or characteristics that are accepted as facts by the fans.

**Flame:** A cruel and harsh review of someone's work. See Constructive Criticism.

**Fluff:** Lighthearted fanfictions that don't veer off to being dark, but keep it light and funny with nice romance moments.

**Genfic:** A story that is free of any slash or overly graphic content. Can also be used to mean that the story is free of any type of romantic relationship.

**Het:** Short for Heterosexual. A romantic relationship in a story between a male and a female.

**IC:** Stands for 'In Character'. The way the character behaves is what the fans come to know. Example: Juvia stalking Gray and tries to impress him whenever possible. See OOC.

**Kink:** An eccentric idea or unusual sexual tastes with lemon.

**Lemon:** Extreme sex scenes that will steal your innocence at a young age if you're not too careful. They are usually rated M, thus only people who are sixteen and above can read them.

**Lime:** Slightly descriptive sex scenes that black out before anything explicit happens. See Lemon.

**Mary-Sue:** Is an original character that is considered to be flawless in every size, shape and form. They are beautiful, strong and have every guy drool over them. When an original character gets turned into a Mary-Sue, they are known Canon-Sue, though this term can also be used for canon characters with many Sue traits in them given to them by the original author. Prime example: Lucy Heartfilia (In fanfiction, of course). The male counterpart is known as Gary/Marty Stu.

**MPreg:** The magical occurrence in fanfiction that happens in yaoi fanfics in which one of the males gets pregnant. See Yaoi.

**OC:** Stands for 'Original Character'. Refers to a character that doesn't exist in the canon of a series. See Mary-Sue.

**OOC:** Not to be confused with OC, OOC stands for 'Out Of Character'. Example: Natsu acting like a total asshole towards Lucy, Lucy is an attention whore and Lisanna is a jealous bitch.

**One-shot:** A piece of writing, similar to a vignette, which is not connected to or intended to follow another story. The characters' thoughts are often less internally focused than a vignette however, and the tone less formal. Can be any genre.

**OTP:** One true pairing. A romantic pairing that a fan personally believes is the only true or acceptable romantic pairing in a fandom. Usually, but not necessarily, a pairing that is part of canon.

**Plot Bunny:** An idea for a story, or an element of a story.

**POV:** Stands for 'Point Of View'.

**R&R:** Stands for 'Read and Review'. Some of the authors who write these are usually demanding a HIGH amount of feedback so they can upload the next chapter, though some of them only write it not because they're demanding them, but because they asked for them. The former type of authors are known as 'Review whores'.

**Shmoop:** The fluffiest fluff.

**Slash:** Male/male or female/female romantic parings. Female/female parings are often referred to as Femslash.

**Spoilers:** Information, references, or events from certain episodes, books, or movies within a fandom that others may not know of, or wish to know of. Especially important for an ongoing series like a television show, since not every fan may have seen the most recent episode. Example: Minerva left Sabertooth.

**Switzerland:** Typically in all fandoms, being neutral towards shipping. Having no shipping at all.

**Tag:** A story with events that are connected to, meant to follow, or meant to occur just before events in a certain episode, book, or movie in a fandom. Often explores a character's thoughts or feelings about those events.

**Verse:** Short for universe. The events, characters, and storyline surrounding a fandom or an AU series of fics. Often used in phrases like "movie 'verse," "comic 'verse," etc.

**Vignette:** A short piece of writing, usually a story which is only a few pages long, that focuses on making a particular point or exploring a particular emotion or event. The characters' thoughts are usually internally focused, and the tone more formal. Can be any genre.

**WIP:** Stands for 'Work In Progress'. A story that is not posted completely, and is still being written.

**Whump:** Severe mental or physical pain in a fic, focused on a main character or group of main characters.

**Yaoi:** Refers to a homosexual relationship between two males. Usually Gratsu (Gray X Natsu)

**Yuri:** Refers to a homosexual relationship between two females. Usually ErLu.

* * *

"Wow," The blue-haired Mage was impressed. "You sure know a lot about fanfiction, Lu-chan."

"Of course. I read all sorts of stories."

Levy then frowned. "I really hate Mary-Sues."

"And who doesn't?"

"So, what are you gonna write about in the next chapter?"

"About what to write before publishing the work."

"Good idea." Levy nodded with a smile.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this rewrite? Now, it became more like a story.**


End file.
